


The Break of Dawn

by Bonymaloney (orphan_account)



Series: When I say "Go", get ready to Cast Soul Trap [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon-Typical Violence, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dragons, Fluff and Crack, Frottage, Hunting, M/M, Nightmares, One Bed Left at the Inn, Skyrim Crossover, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Sportacus decides to face his fears and become the Dragonborn. Robbie decides to help him - he's only in it for the gold, though, honest...





	The Break of Dawn

Robbie hated to admit it, but things were better in Lazyhold since Sportacus arrived. The adventurer was generous with his time, and any magical supplies he came across on his travels; and Robbie no longer felt the need to threaten to make him into his thrall for being noisy and annoying. The kids - the brats - no longer disturbed his rest. Sportacus taught them swordplay and Robbie taught them spellcasting, and in return they kept out of his workshop, and stayed quiet when the shutters to his bedroom were drawn. He even got a discount at Belethor's General Goods, after the Stingy boy had a word with his obnoxious father. 

Sometimes Robbie and Sportacus travelled together, and while the name of Roberto of Winterhold was always impressive, of course, it was amazing how much more he could get done when he had a muscular, armoured Bosmer standing behind him, face insanely friendly and sword well oiled. His work and his reputation were prospering. 

Sometimes, in Robbie's dreams, Sportacus would be wearing no armour, and it was himself who was well oiled. But alas, things weren't advancing on that front. Robbie had tried all his most flirtatious moves - wearing his best robes and rimming his eyes with kohl, making fun of Sportacus' moustache, patronising him terribly when he brought him the magical artefacts he found. The elf seemed oblivious to his charms. Not that Robbie cared, obviously. 

The only time Sportacus was ever less than cheery and helpful was when the topic of dragons arose among the townsfolk. Robbie had seen what had happened at the Western Watchtower, and he had his suspicions, but Sportacus would shut down in a way that was unsettling to behold, and Robbie decided that discretion was the better part of valour. 

Until he came to Robbie one day and asked him to go with him to the College of Winterhold. 

"... because you're a Mage, of course, so you will be able to help me find out what I need."

Robbie preened internally, but kept it casual. "Not a problem, for a genius like me. Almost insultingly easy. I don't know if I should bother. "

"And its safer not to travel alone..."

Robbie eyed Sportacus' finely tooled armour, his bulging forearms, the sword hanging from his hip, and snorted. 

"Of course, a big tough warrior like you needs me to keep you safe, Sportashort."

Sportacus rubbed at the back of his neck and looked at the ground. 

"And Robbie, I... I really..." 

Suddenly, Robbie felt cruel, and not in a good way. 

"I suppose I could come with you. You'd have to make it worth my while, of course. Travel expenses, magical sundries..."

Sportacus' face lit up.

"Thank you, Roberto, thank you so much! I'll arrange a wagon for the morning." He stared at Robbie for a moment, as if trying to think of what to say next, then turned abruptly on his heels and strode out of the workshop, leaving Robbie with the frustrating, intangible sense that an opportunity had been there and they'd both missed it.

They travelled easily as far as Dawnstar, but then the cart broke its axle on the rocky coastal path. Sportacus was, if not exactly eager, then determined to press on, and Robbie foolishly agreed. 

The walk was actually enjoyable, at first, although Robbie made a point of complaining for the sake of it. Sportacus shot a horker, and Robbie cast sparks to start a fire in some driftwood. They sat companionably, eating seal stew and admiring the way the sun glistened on the ice. 

But the afternoon grew dark and cold. Robbie wrapped himself in layer upon layer of pelts, and even Sportacus donned a blue cloak over his armour. The clouds seemed so low overhead they could touch them, and the falling snow was whipped into their faces, drifting underfoot until the path was almost concealed. 

By the time they came in sight of the Frozen Hearth, Robbie could barely move. The shock of the heat when they entered the inn made him so light headed he thought he was going to faint. He was dimly aware that he was swaying, that Sportacus was talking to someone, and then he was being lead into a room, blissfully soft furs underfoot and on the mattress. Sportacus made him take his boots off, and then he let himself fall forward. The last thing he remembered was the feel of a warm wool blanket being laid gently across his shoulders. 

The following morning, Robbie was rested and ravenous. He opened to the door to the sound of a dumb Bosmer accent drifting across the busy bar. 

"...she said, 'a new hand touches the beacon!' So then I said, 'don't you mean a new _friend_ touches the beacon?' And we've been together ever since!"

Robbie rolled his eyes. Sportacus had a sword that set the undead on fire and glowed in the presence of evil, because of course he did, and Robbie was never sure whether to be disappointed or relieved that it didn't glow when he was around. Regardless, the blade always drew the attention of people who cared about such things. Sportacus caught his eye through the gaggle of admirers, and waved at him. 

They breakfasted together, and then Robbie went up to the College, bright in the crisp new snow. He visited his old Illusion tutor, and then made an appointment for himself and Sportacus to meet with the librarian. When he returned to the inn, Sportacus had gone. The Jarl's men had left a letter with the innkeeper, asking for help with a troublesome troll, and Sportacus had gone to collect the bounty. 

Robbie smiled. A task like that was bound to take a while, and time to himself meant he could indulge himself a little. 

Sportacus let himself into the room with a satisfied sigh, only to be greeted by a sight straight from the pages of _The Lusty Argonian Maid_. Roberto, naked in a beaten copper tub of steaming water, eyes closed, arms behind his head and one leg dangling lazily over the side. Sportacus could see his nipples, the hair under his arms and trailing down from his navel, his flushed cock resting against the creamy skin on the inside of his thigh. He was beautiful, and Sportacus felt frozen to the spot, knowing he should leave immediately, but knowing that Robbie would notice him as soon as he moved. He didn't want to alarm or upset Robbie, the man fiercely guarded his privacy, and yet the longer he stayed staring, the more upsetting he would be... 

"I-"

The single syllable broke the spell, and Robbie stared at him in horror, scrabbling frantically against the back of the tub, water flying everywhere as he drew his long limbs in like a spider and tried to cover as much of his body as possible. 

"What are you doing?!" he gasped, furious. "Get out of my room!"

"I'm sorry! There was only one room left last night, I didn't realise you didn't know!"

Sportacus turned and pressed his hands to his eyes, but not before he caught a glimpse of a smooth round buttock as Robbie twisted and reached frantically for his robes. 

"Where did you sleep then?"

"On the bed, next to you! I woke up before you did, so..."

Sportacus was looking anywhere but Robbie. The sight of him with his robes clinging to his wet body, water trickling out of his soft black hair, was almost more erotic than when he was completely naked. 

Roberto scowled at him. 

"And you went off without telling me and let me make a fool of myself. Bath ruined, robes ruined..."

"I'm sorry, Robbie. I'll buy you some new robes, if you like. And I'll leave, let you finish your bath..."

The Mage sighed. 

"No, I'm done now, anyway. And before I forget, I think I found the book you need. We can go and look at it tomorrow: The Rise and Fall of the Blades."

Sportacus felt his heart leap in excitement and trepidation. The Blades, the legendary dragon hunters... if anything could help him face his fear and fight, it would be them. 

"Thank you, Roberto. And I'm sorry again. I honestly thought you knew we were sharing this room, but I didn't realise how tired you were last night." He made to put his hand out and shake, the Inperial gesture of agreement and reconciliation, but the anxiety and excitement he felt at the prospect of touching a dripping wet Robbie somehow became fused with the way he felt when he thought about fighting dragons, and he felt himself tremble. 

Robbie seemed to have something else on his mind anyway.

" Although, if you did become a Blade, you wouldn't be able to stay around Lazyhold."

"I suppose you're right."

There wasn't much conversation between them after that. They ate a quiet supper, avoiding each other's eyes until Sportacus felt his eyelids growing heavy. He offered to put his sword between them on the bed while they slept, but Robbie just scoffed.

Sportacus fell into an uneasy doze, thinking of the Blades, and of Lazyhold. And of Robbie. Tall, caustic, beautiful Robbie. There was something there between them, something so fragile he didn't even dare think about it directly. Joining the Blades would mean leaving him, but it would be wrong to settle down after what he'd done, and Robbie deserved more...

Helgen had been a disaster, and he'd failed. Sure, he'd only had a hunting bow on him at the time, but he could have done _something_ , could have distracted the dragon perhaps and lured it away. Instead he'd been overwhelmed by the burning and the screams, and he'd run. Into the keep, through the passages below. Imperials and Stormcloaks fighting, the stupid human war apparently too important to stop for a dragon. The guards chased him because he was wearing blue, the Nords chased him because he was an elf, and then he came upon the room with the torturers.

The next thing he could remember was being in Riverwood, clutching a dented iron sword, covered in blood. 

He'd thrown it as far away as he could, washed in the river, and then went humbly into the town. The people were kind to him when they heard he'd come from Helgen, which made him feel even worse. They gave him food, and in return he chopped wood and tended vegetables, and soon the odd jobs turned into quests, all over Skyrim. Stolen goods, missing people, troublesome undead... everywhere he went, he helped, and it never felt like enough. 

The dragon was laughing at him, all the dragons were laughing at him as they took flight, burning buildings all around him, and he couldn't run, couldn't _move_...

"Hey, stop it, stop it. It's all right."

Sportacus became aware that he was keening, tangled in blankets, big hands shaking his shoulders. 

"Stop making that awful noise."

"Robbie," he gasped, sucking air into his lungs. He could see the room now, but with the candles burned down it must have been too dark for Robbie, as he snapped his fingers and launched several small, soft balls of light into the air.

"Just a bad dream."

Robbie was peering down at him, and he reached cautiously to thumb the tears from Sportacus' cheek. Sportacus couldn't speak, but he nuzzled into Robbie's hand before planting a kiss against his palm. Robbie slid his hand backwards, cupping Sportacus' jaw before twining in his hair and tilting him backwards. 

The kiss was tentative, but it grew bolder, as Robbie pressed in more firmly with his warm lips, biting gently until Sportacus gasped, then licking into his mouth. When he drew back, his grey eyes were shining, an expression so complex it made Sportacus' breath catch in his throat. Desire, tender affection, an awful kind of sadness...

Filled with yearning, he gripped Robbie's hips and guided him until they were pressed together. 

"Need you..." he breathed. "Please Robbie. I need to feel you, need you to hold me down."

Robbie's eyes flashed. He straddled Sportacus, resting all his weight on one hand in the centre of his chest while unlacing his breeches with the other. Sportacus thrilled to the weight and the heat of him against his groin. 

"I'll hold you down," he growled softly into Sportacus' ear. "I'll bend you double, make you take every inch of my cock till you're screaming for it..." 

He hitched up his robes, revealing a cock that was just as stiff and eager as Sportacus' own. Sportacus laughed with delight, the gesture was exactly as awkward and erotic as he'd imagined, when he'd fantasised about having Roberto in the woods, pressing him against a tree and bunching the soft flowing fabric up around his waist before falling to his knees and sucking him... Roberto gripped their cocks together, kissing and licking Sportacus' nipples until he yelped as he squeezed and slicked. 

Despite the sweet filth Robbie hissed in his ear as they ground together, Sportacus felt cherished, felt like a precious jewel, the way Robbie looked at him and touched him as they made love with the magelights falling around them and snow beating against the window. He moaned helplessly, cries growing ever louder as the pleasure and joy built within him, until Robbie pressed his hand over his mouth, and Sportacus came hard. Robbie grinned, tired but triumphant, and soon followed behind. Sportacus could only lie there, pleasantly dazed by his afterglow, as Robbie shot his load over his belly and chest, shivering with delight as the hot liquid spattered against his skin. 

"Well," Robbie sighed after he got his breath back, "I wish we had the bathtub back now."

He shuffled them around until he was satisfied with the arrangement, wrapped in furs and lying with his head pillowed by Sportacus' chest and shoulder. Sportacus felt grounded and centred by the weight of him and the smell of his hair. He took a deep breath. 

"I was dreaming about Helgen," he began. 

"You don't need to tell me." Robbie sounded half asleep. "I understand. Most people would feel entirely justified if they escaped a dragon attack by the skin of their teeth, but not Mr Do-gooder here. You hear 'someone's in trouble!' and off you go to help, and you feel bad because you couldn't."

"... I do feel bad." Sportacus was rather nonplussed by the accuracy of the assessment, as well as how unconcerned Robbie sounded about it. 

"You're not bad. You're actually very good." Robbie planted soft kisses against his chest, his throat and his lips, before settling back again with a sigh. "Next thing I need to invent is a potion so I can go all night, sorry, Sporta..." He yawned hugely, and finally appeared to sleep. Sportacus slept too, and did not dream of dragons.

The following morning, Roberto was quiet over breakfast, and Sportacus was worried he thought he'd made a mistake. Eventually, he sighed. 

"Listen, Sportaskeever. I think you're right. If you insist on being a crazy person and fighting dragons, then the Blades are the way to go. But you don't just have to read about them in books. You could go straight to the source."

"Go on!" Sportacus felt a jolt of anticipation. If he was going to be the Dragonborn, then he was going to do it _properly_.

Robbie looked somewhat ashamed. 

"Remember when I told you I've never been to Riften... that's not strictly true. Your dad is the captain of the guards there, correct? In that case, I think he might know my father quite well..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is rubbish. It's literally the Obama Chaos Emeralds of the Lazytown fandom. I just had a bad week, and I wanted to write something with my favourite video game, my most soothing OTP, and my favourite trashy tropes... tsundere Robbie? Check. Angst? Check. Bed sharing? Check, check, check...
> 
> For those who are familiar with the game (and care), I skipped the whole stuff with the Greybeards cause I found it dull as dishwater. And shout out to Meridia- the Portal 2-esque light puzzle is the best side quest in the game, and also her voice acting is amazing.


End file.
